The present invention relates to a deflector device for a vehicle.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2013-193601 discloses a deflector device for a vehicle that limits air vibration caused by wind swirling into a passenger compartment when an opening formed in the roof of a vehicle is opened. The deflector device disclosed in the publication includes a mesh member for limiting swirling of the wind. If a tilt-up operation is performed by the deflector device according to the opening operation of the movable panel, which opens and closes the opening, the mesh member comes into a deployed state. If the deflector device is pressed down according to the closing operation of the movable panel, the mesh member comes into a stored state.
In the deflector device of the above publication, the mesh member is generally changed from the deployed state to the stored state while being folded inward. However, if a situation in which the mesh member is not properly folded inward occurs in the middle of the change from the deployed state to the stored state, the mesh member may be caught between the circumferential edge of the opening and the movable panel.